The University of Rochester School of Medicine and Dentistry and Eastman Dental Center have entered into a consortium arrangement to form a Caries Research Center. The mission of the Center shall be to enhance the knowledge and understanding of the etiology pathogenesis and prevention of dental caries and to encourage implementation of preventive methods. Staff will be drawn from Department of Dental Research, Clinical dentistry and Microbiology in the University and from the Departments of Oral Biology, General Dentistry, Community Dentistry and Pedodontics in Eastman Dental Center. All four strategy areas are addressed in 10 R01 type proposals as follows: 1. COMBATING MICROBIAL AGENTS: a. Implantable Ammonia Producing Streptococci, b. Immunochemical Studies of Actinomyces viscosus Polysaccharides, c. Adherence of Oral Bacteria to Human Root Surfaces, d. Genetics of Streptococcus mutans. 2. INCREASING RESISTANCE OF TOOTH AND HOST: a. Salivary Pellicle and Dental Caries. 3. MODIFYING DIET: a. Effects of Food Preservatives in Dental Caries, b. Animal Model for Root Surface Caries and Hyposalivation. 4. IMPROVING DELIVERY AND ACCEPTANCE: a. Hyposalivation: 1. Hyposalivation Drug Use and Caries in the Elderly, 2. Radiation Induced Xerostomia and Caries Parameters, b. Identification of Caries Susceptible Subjects. The proposed center will be administered from the Department of Dental Research, University of Rochester. Both institutions have proven records of success in training and research at the graduate level. An advisory committee with two external consultants has been appointed to assist in reviewing research progress and new proposals. A special consultant has been appointed to the proposed director. All continuing caries related research in both institutions will be incorporated into the Center. To promote the transfer of knowledge an annual seminar will be held to which dental practioners and other interested groups will be invited. In addition, center personnel will be encouraged to attend meetings of practioners and ancillaries to promote caries prevention.